48th Ohio Infantry
The 48th Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 48th OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 48th Ohio Infantry was organized at Camp Dennison near Cincinnati, Ohio September through December 1861 and mustered in February 17, 1862 for three years service under the command of Colonel Peter John Sullivan. The regiment was attached to District of Paducah, Kentucky, to March 1862. 4th Brigade, 5th Division, Army of the Tennessee, to May 1862. 3rd Brigade, 5th Division, Army of the Tennessee, to July 1862. 3rd Brigade, 5th Division, District of Memphis, Tennessee, to November 1862. 3rd Brigade, 5th Division, Right Wing, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee, to November 1862. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, Right Wing, XIII Corps, to December 1862. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, Sherman's Yazoo Expedition, to January 1863. 2nd Brigade, 10th Division, XIII Corps, Army of the Tennessee, to August 1863. 2nd Brigade, 4th Division, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee and Department of the Gulf, to April 1864. Captured at Sabine Cross Roads, La., April 8, 1864. Attached to defenses of New Orleans, Louisiana, Department of the Gulf, November 1864, to January 1865. The 48th Ohio Infantry was reorganized as the 48th Ohio Infantry Battalion on June 24, 1865 by consolidation of the regiment with the 83rd Ohio Infantry (on January 17, 1865) and 114th Ohio Infantry. It mustered out of service at Galveston, Texas on May 9, 1866. Detailed service Ordered to Paducah, Ky., and duty there until March 6. Moved from Paducah, Ky., to Savannah, Tenn., March 6–10, 1862. Expedition from Savannah to Yellow Creek, Miss., and occupation of Pittsburg Landing, Tenn., March 14–17. Battle of Shiloh, Tenn., April 6–7. Advance on and siege of Corinth, Miss., April 29-May 30. March to Memphis, Tenn., via La-Grange, Grand Junction and Holly Springs June 1-July 21. Near Holly Springs July 1. Duty at Memphis and along Memphis & Charleston Railroad until November. Grant's Central Mississippi Campaign. Operations on the Mississippi Central Railroad. "Tallahatchie March" November 26-December 12. Sherman's Yazoo Expedition December 20, 1862 to January 2, 1863. Chickasaw Bayou December 26–28, 1862. Chickasaw Bluff December 29. Expedition to Arkansas Post, Ark., January 3–10, 1863. Assault and capture of Fort Hindman, Arkansas Post, Ark., January 10–11. Moved to Young's Point, La., January 15, and duty there until March 8. At Milliken's Bend, La., until April 25. Movement on Bruinsburg and turning Grand Gulf April 25–30. Battle of Port Gibson May 1. Battle of Champion Hill May 16. Siege of Vicksburg, Miss., May 18-July 4. Assaults on Vicksburg May 19 and 22. Advance on Jackson, Miss., July 4–10. Siege of Jackson July 10–17. Camp at Big Black until August 13. Ordered to New Orleans, La., August 13. Western Louisiana Campaign October 3-November 30. At New Iberia until December 13. Moved to New Orleans, La., December 13; then to Pass Cavallo, Texas, and duty there and at Du Crow's Point until March 1, 1864. Moved to New Orleans, La., March 1. Red River Campaign March 10 to April 23. Advance from Franklin to Alexandria March 14–26. Bayou De Paul, Carroll's Mill, April 8. Battle of Sabine Cross Roads April 8. Regiment captured and prisoners of war until October 1864, when exchanged. Duty at New Orleans until January 1865. Moved to Kennersville January 28, then to Barrancas, Fla. March from Pensacola, Fla., to Fort Blakely, Ala., March 20-April 2. Siege of Fort Blakely April 2–9. Assault and capture of Fort Blakely April 9. Occupation of Mobile April 12. March to Montgomery and Selma April 13–21. Duty at Selma until May 12. Moved to Mobile May 12, then to Galveston, Texas, June 13, and duty there until July 24. Duty at Galveston and Houston, Texas, until May 1866. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 180 men during service; 3 officers and 54 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 3 officers and 120 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Peter J. Sullivan * Lieutenant Colonel Job R. Parker - commanded at the Battle of Shiloh after Sullivan was wounded; also commanded at the Battle of Champion Hill Notable members * Corporal Isaac H. Carman, Company A - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, May 22, 1863 See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Bering, John A. & Thomas Montgomery. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Moats, Virgil Henry & Eliza Richardson Moats. Shiloh to Vicksburg: An Eyewitness Account in the Civil War Letters of Major Virgil H. Moats (Pebble Beach, CA: Hedgehog Press), 1984. ISBN 0-943486-01-7 * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 978-1-154-80196-5 ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 48th Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * History of the 48th Ohio Veteran Volunteer Infantry * National flag of the 48th Ohio Infantry (probably first issue) * National flag of the 48th Ohio Volunteer Infantry (probably second issue) Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1866 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments